


It's a Poly Jolly Christmas!

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Broken Wings [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Wings, Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Teasing, ThunderIron - Freeform, Thundershield - Freeform, Tony loves Christmas, everyone has wings, everyone loves everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: A few months after the events of "Coming Home", Tony and his family have settled into life at the Avengers compound. Ace!Bruce and Omega!Bucky are bonding over a love for science, Beta's Sam and Natasha have their hands full with Omega!Clint and Omega!Steve who are beyond excited for Christmas with their Alpha. Ace!Pepper and Colonel Rhodes' relationship is progressing slowly and sweetly and all is well and calm in their world.Then Agent Phil Coulson calls Alpha! Tony to SHIELD headquarters--"There's someone you should meet, we found him in New Mexico, I think he'd fit into your unique family perfectly, oh by the way he carries a hammer."-- and everything changes.When Tony brings Alpha!Thor home for the holidays, their never-quiet and always-interesting life gets even more exciting.It's a Poly Jolly Christmas and the entire family is in love.(A continuation of my Poly!Wings!ABO verse "Broken Wings" but chock full of Christmas Fluff and zero angst!)





	1. Chapter 1

The lights changed automatically when Bucky entered the lab, switching from the bright white that Bruce preferred to a softer glow that would be gentler on his eyes. **  
**

Bucky glanced up at the ceiling and muttered a quiet thanks, flicking his wings open in a greeting for the AI that controlled it all. JARVIS didn’t answer, he never did when Bucky was in a room, but Bruce looked up from his desk with a friendly smile for the Omega.

“Bucky. Bowed out of the morning run with Steve and Sam?” Bruce pushed a stool out from his desk, watching as Bucky perched with near silent movements, the metal edges of his feathers clicking together as he gathered his wings back behind his shoulders. “Are you feeling alright?”

“M’fine.” Bucky skirted the issue of his health with a quick shake of his head, and Bruce let it drop. “What are you working on?”

“I’m trying to apply the same characteristics that allow me to wear my ring into articles of clothing.” Bruce twisted the jade ring on his finger absentmindedly. “This expands and contracts when I move in and out of my Hulk, and it would be nice if my clothes did the same, so I’m running a few tests with synthetic fabric to see if it can be applied in other areas.”

“You haven’t hulked out in over a year, though.” Bucky pointed out. “Not since before Stevie brought me home, right?”

“Right, right.” Bruce scratched at his chin thoughtfully. “But you never know. And I have to say, I’m getting tired of waking up naked in strange places. Clothes that stretch to accommodate the hulk and then readjust to my normal size would make things much less awkward.

Bucky laughed quietly and Bruce’s smile grew. It wasn’t all that often the big Omega laughed and Bruce always loved that it happened more often when they were in the lab together.

“S’weird how easily you talk about things like that.” Bucky said then, holding out his hand for Bruce’s ring and turning it over in his fingers curiously. “Back when I grew up, the stretchiest thing was rubber and this sure ain’t rubber, is it? Went to that Science Expo and never saw anything like this, not even close.”

“That’s right, I’d forgotten you were interested in science before the war.” Bruce took his ring back, not liking being without it for even a few moments, the ring a constant reminder of his and Tony’s bond. “I bet if you told Tony, he’d set you up a desk in here so you could tinker around all you wanted.”

“Tinker?” Bucky raised his eyebrows, made a fist with his left hand. “I’d be too afraid to break anything. Feel like there’s chairs in here that cost more than everything I got in th’bank.”

“That’s probably true.” Bruce nodded in agreement. “Bu since Tony specifically designed this lab with you and I in mind, I’m sure there’s very few things you could break that would matter. Besides, if he’s willing to have me here knowing I could Hulk out at any given second, I’m sure he doesn’t worry about you dropping things.”

“What do you mean, he designed it with you  _and_ I in mind?” Bucky leaned over the desk and watched Bruce scribble down another equation. “I’m only down here once or twice a week. You just about sleep in here.”

“I do just about sleep in here.” Bruce eyed the couch in the corner. “But he still designed this one for both of us. You notice the lights change when you come in? I need the brighter white to see, but he knows the softer white is easier on your eyes since your visions so sharp. My chairs are lower to the ground, but yours have an extra three inches of height so your wings don’t lay on the floor, and by the way, did you notice?” a general motion towards Bucky’s wings. “The floor is specifically coated so even if your primaries scrape it, they don’t make any sound.”

“Oh.” Bucky frowned a little, flicked his wings open just to test the floor and then frowned again when his wings didn’t make any noise, the Hydra-altered metal tips silent as the rest of his feathers on the ground. “Why would he do that?”

“You’re asking why our Alpha would specifically design our new home to be as comfortable as possible for everyone?” Bruce sent the Omega a look over the top of his glasses. “That’s a dumb question, Bucky.”

“No, I meant–” Bucky flushed guiltily. “‘Course our Alpha does that. But why the lab for  _me_? I don’t do science.”

“Because the lab at the Tower is the first place you trusted Tony as your Alpha.” Bruce picked up his notebook and crossed the room to what looked like an incinerator, picking up a piece of cloth as he went. “It’s a special place for you and him, so when he built the compound he made sure the new lab was a safe place for you to come.”

“As it turns out Hulk and the Winter Soldier have a lot of the same triggers,” Bruce continued. “So Tony built this place with all that in mind. Better, quieter venting. A small chime before JARVIS speaks so he doesn’t startle you. Reinforced tools so nothing gets crushed. He set it up so you and I can be here with him and be comfortable.”

Bucky’s smile was a little wistful this time, pale blue eyes softening as he brushed his fingers over his stomach. “Tony’s a good Alpha.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Bruce caught the gesture, but chose to ignore it, knowing Bucky wasn’t ready to talk about his condition. “But listen, it’s almost Christmas time, have you put any thought into what to get our Alpha?”

“Christmas time.” Bucky said blankly. “I didn’t– is it already the end of the year?”

“You’ve been here with the family close to ten months, and were in Germany with Steve for a few months before that.” Bruce reminded him quietly. “You two missed Christmas that year, but everyone’s home now so this Christmas will be important to Tony.”

“How important?” An uncomfortable pause, then the Omega whispered. “I thought because of his parents dying this time of year, he wouldn’t celebrate.”

“Tony didn’t celebrate the holidays for a long time.” Bruce acknowledged, his voice gentle when he saw the guilt flash across Bucky’s face. “But it got easier after we all started moving into the Tower, and now he makes every Christmas a real big deal.”

“ _How_ big of a deal?”

“Imagine the most Christmas themed place in the entire world.” Bruce prompted. “And then double it and add an Alpha that has no business acting like a toddler who’s had too many candy canes. That’s how Christmas is with Tony, and it will be an even  _bigger_ deal this year.” His eyes dropped briefly to Bucky’s stomach. “He’s mated with you and the other Omegas, we are all moved into the Compound. Tony’s family is complete, this Christmas is going to be worse than all the other ones combined.”

Bruce thought for a moment and then added, “And by worse, I mean better. It will be great.”

“Alright.” Bucky hesitated. “I don’t know about shopping for presents, though. I don’t really do crowds real well, Bruce. Shopping malls and lotsa people– that’s not a good situation for me. Not just cos my wings but because of my–”

“Hey.” Bruce interrupted before Bucky could bring up his PTSD and too-sensitive triggers. “Shopping malls and lots of people isn’t a good situation for me either. What if we go together late one night? Less people, plus I can help keep your anxiety under wraps and you can make sure I don’t Hulk out when someone cuts me off in line.”

“You gonna Hulk out just cos someone cuts you off?”

“Stranger things have been known to happen.” Bruce raised his eyebrows. “So. Christmas shopping?”

“Sure.” Bucky shrugged, those big black wings rising and falling above his shoulders. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

********************

********************

“Good morning.” Steve bent down to lay a sweet kiss on Clint’s lips, his golden wings flicking up to hide them from view for a few seconds as the other Omega kissed him back. “Where’s our Alpha? He was gone out of bed early this morning.”

“Probably wanted to avoid you guys bugging him about going for a run.” Clint huffed and pushed Steve’s wings away, his own dark brown feathers mingling affectionately with the gold for a few seconds. “But more than likely, he went shopping to try and find presents. You know how he gets this time of year.”

“I hope he gets me lots of presents.” Steve’s blue eyes glowed in excitement. “The tree is huge this year, he has to fill it up, right? That means we will all get lots and I’ll get even more because I’m one of his mates.”

“We are  _all_ his mates, you greedy Omega.” Sam pushed into the conversation, bright red wings flaring enough to make Steve and Clint step apart. “Attitude like that, you should be grateful our Alpha puts up with your ass at all.”

“Don’t worry, Cap.” Clint patted the aforementioned ass teasingly. “I don’t think we’re in any danger of Tony not putting up with our asses anytime soon. And I’m sure our Alpha will have lots of presents for all of us.” 

“Greedy.” Sam repeated, sighing in mock irritation as he filled his coffee cup. “If you must know, our Alpha’s meeting with Agent Coulson today.” he watched Clint’s eyes carefully, but the Omega’s expression didn’t even flicker at the mention of his former mate. “Something about a visitor in New Mexico? Coulson thinks he will fit in perfectly with our family so Tony went to meet him.”

“Our Alpha’s just out there collecting new family members, isn’t he?” From Natasha, who’s snow white wings rippled when she saw the others gathered in the kitchen. “If he isn’t careful, people are going to start thinking we are a cult.”

“People already think we are a cult.” Sam made room for the Beta at the coffee machine. “Ain’t nothing new about that. We should start wearing robes, maybe register as a non profit.”

“That’s a terrible idea. Don’t tell Pepper, she will have a fit.” Natasha inhaled the scent of her coffee before taking a long drink. “So. Any ideas on what we are getting our Alpha for Christmas?”

“Literally none.” Steve admitted. “It’s been such a tough year with everything that’s happened, I didn’t realize it was almost Christmas time until just yesterday when I saw something about the tree lighting. Clint, any ideas?”

“Definitely something cheesy and homemade.” Clint took the coffee from Natasha and stole a drink, kissing her cheek in thanks. “Cheesy and terrible and homemade. Tony will love it.”

“He’ll probably cry.” Sam took the coffee next and Natasha huffed in annoyance. “Let Pepper and Colonel Rhodes buy him something expensive and fancy, we should make him like… picture frames. Out of popsicle sticks and macaroni.”

Natasha snatched her cup back and glared at Sam over the rim. “If we’re going to make picture frames, we should at least take a family photo. Tony will  _definitely_ cry if the entire family takes a photo for him to put on his desk.”

“Are you guys really going to make our Alpha cry?” Steve laid his best  _Captain America disapproves_  voice on them. “That’s not very Christmas-y.”   

“Our Alpha will die of happiness if we give him a family picture.” Sam countered, “You know he will, he almost passed out when you three Omegas gave him that blanket for your bed.”

“He did almost pass out.” Clint agreed. “Alright, cheesy picture frames and a family picture it is. I’ll dig out my craft supplies.”

“Wacky Omega.” Natasha let her white feathers flutter open to encase Clint for a moment and the Omega preened over the attention. “Of course you have craft supplies.”

****************

****************

If Phil was surprised to see Tony waiting in the conference room at exactly noon, he didn’t comment on it, simply flicked steel grey wings open in greeting and smiled benignly at the other Alpha.“Tony. Nice to see you. Thank you for meeting me.”

“Phil.” Tony’s own wings opened as well before he tucked them back behind his shoulders. “No quippy comment about how I’m on time for once in my life?”

“I don’t make quippy comments, Stark.” came the deadpan reply and Tony’s smile stretched into a grin. “Ready to meet our newest friend?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Tony straightened to his full height and made sure his expression was neutral enough as to not set off any warning bells. All Phil had told him was that this  _man_ had landed in New Mexico from some far off place, then he handed Tony a packet on Norse Mythology and instructed him to be at SHIELD headquarters at noon to meet the stranger.

Tony was wary of the entire situation but willing to be friendly enough to make it through the meeting. He didn’t like surprises- not after Afghanistan, not after learning about the Winter Soldier’s involvement with his parents death, not after Obadiah Stane– and he  _certainly_ didn’t like them when they came along thanks to SHIELD. He still wasn’t entirely sure why Coulson was so adamant that he and this guy meet but in the interest of preserving relationships between SHIELD and the Avengers– and to satisfy his own curiosity– Tony had come to the headquarters.

“Well, let’s meet him.” Tony cleared his throat and put his shoulders back. “Bring him in.” 

“Sure.” Phil pressed a button on the intercom, and then added, “Oh by the way? He’s an Alpha.” 

That was all the warning Tony got before the door on the other side of the conference room swung open, and the biggest man he had  _ever_ seen stepped through.

Tony’s wings snapped open instantly, unfurling to their full length of nearly six feet on each side, brown feathers dark enough to almost be black blending into a brilliant blood red, primaries of muted silver and polished bronze. He couldn’t control the instinct to present a challenge for the newcomer, the man in the middle of the room so massive and scenting so strongly of  _Alpha_ that he automatically registered as a threat, and Tony’s lip curled in a warning snarl.

Phil side-stepped Tony’s twelve foot wingspan with nothing more than a polite cough, motioning between the two of them to make introductions. “Thor. This is Tony Stark, businessman and inventor, head of the team we call the Avengers, and Alpha of a rather unique family.”

He turned to Tony with his eyebrows raised, silently begging him to  _settle_ , keeping his own wings tucked back and out of sight as to not add any more  _Alpha_ to the already tense moment. “Tony. This is Thor Odinson, visitor to our planet from a realm called Asgard, carrier of Mjolnir and God of Thunder.”

“Anthony Stark.” Thor spoke first, wings of blinding gold with deep brown tips flicking open in a careful greeting, not submitting to the other Alpha but certainly not trying to upstage him. “It’s an honor.”

“The pleasures mine.” The words came over a low growl, Tony working to gain at least a little of his composure back as it became clear Thor had no interest in challenging him. “Can’t say I ever thought I’d meet someone right out of the story books, but here we are.”

“Here we are.” Thor repeated, and the huge wings lowered a little more when he saw that Tony wasn’t spoiling for a fight. “I have heard much about you, man of iron. You and your family of soldiers.”

“They aren’t  _all_ soldiers.” Tony finally relaxed enough to pull his wings in a little and Phil breathed a sigh of relief that the moment between the two Alpha’s hadn’t ended in bloodshed. “Has Agent Coulson been telling tales about my family again?”

“I’d never do anything of the sort.” Phil denied and Thor grinned at him, the smile transforming his features and suddenly Tony was staring for a  _different_ reason.

Thor was– well he was everything a Norse god would be. Taller than Tony by at least six inches, big shoulders supporting bigger wings, arms as thick as cannons and even thicker legs. He was wearing armor, a chest plate large enough for Natasha to curl up in, a red cape draping to the floor behind his wings, boots up to his knees, a hammer held easily in one hand.

He was gorgeous and  _virile_ and scented heavily of rain and wind, a hard edge to the scent that gave Tony goosebumps and had him inching closer to take in  _more_. 

Out of his control, Tony’s dark eyes shaded red with  _interest,_  his own iron-tinged scent rolling just a hint sweeter to catch the other Alpha’s attention _._ Thor caught it alright, nose flaring at the subtle change, lightning flashing in his electric blue eyes as he met Tony’s gaze boldly.

“My friend Agent Coulson has been telling me much about your mighty family.” Thor spoke again, his voice gravelly and more than a little coaxing when Tony smirked at the blatant  _want_ in his tone. “That you are an unorthodox Alpha, that you have many mates, that your home is full of warriors and spies and I think he said  _birds_?”

Phil smothered a laugh at Thor’s misunderstanding and Tony chuckled quietly. “You mean Falcon and Hawkeye.” he put his wings away entirely, settling them at his back and extending his hand for Thor to shake, ready for a proper introduction. “Sam is Falcon, a Beta and Clint is Hawkeye, one of my Omegas.”

“One of your Omegas.” Thor repeated, placing his fingers just lightly over Tony’s pulse for just a few seconds before sliding their palms together and squeezing enough to make Tony’s eyes flicker again. 

It was an intimate touch, usually one reserved for pairs with the intention to mate, measuring the others heartbeat against your own before taking their hand, and Tony’s breath hitched a little at the boldness from the blonde Alpha. 

“Are your mates here?” Thor asked, and Tony pulled himself back to the moment. “I would like to meet them, to know the family that an Alpha such as yourself leads.” 

“My mates are not here.” Tony shook his head but didn’t pull his hand away and didn’t break eye contact with the other Alpha. “They’re safe at home. You’re welcome to come meet them, if you’d like. Its a bit of a drive, you might have to stay the night.” 

“You’d take me home with you.”  _Laced_ with innuendo, and Tony laughed over it, opening his wings again to show off the colors, growling in approval when Thor did the same with his golden feathers. “There is room for me to stay the night?” 

“There is all  _sorts_ of room for you.” Tony assured him and Coulson rolled his eyes in the background. “Besides it was Phil who thought you would fit in well with us, so we can blame it on him if anyone fusses. We don’t usually like to admit that he’s right about anything, but I do think he’s right about this.” 

“You can send me a thank you card.” Phil said smoothly, straightening his suit jacket. “Now then, since introductions are made and things are settled, Tony if you have another minute, I’d like to discuss–” 

“I don’t have another minute.” Tony started backing out of the room, Thor stalking after him, rumbling something too low for Phil to catch, Tony replying in little more than a growl. “Another time, Coulson. Sometime after the holidays. Merry Christmas and all that. Thank you for my present. I plan on enjoying it thoroughly.” 

“Thank you for your–” Phil pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. “You know what, I don’t want to know. We’ll talk after the holidays, Tony.”

He waited until the other two Alpha’s cleared out of the room to pull his phone out, firing off a quick text.

_**From Phil Coulson** : I’m apologizing in advance, I think I might have inadvertently given Tony someone new to call family._

_**From Ms. Potts** : Phil! How could you! At the rate Tony is collecting people for the family they are going to start thinking we are a cult!_

_**From Phil Coulson** : I hear there’s great tax benefits for religious organizations. You could get robes._

_**From Ms. Potts** : You should be extremely happy it’s so close to Christmas and I’m in a merciful mood. What were you thinking, introducing Tony to yet another Omega? He has three Omegas at home already, four if you count me. Five would simply be too much._

_**From Phil Coulson** : Good news, Thor isn’t another Omega. He’s all Alpha._

_**From Ms. Potts** : Heaven help us. Another Alpha at the compound and one that Tony likes? I’ll have to order new mattresses for everyone for Christmas, they’ll be worn out by the end of the week._

_**From Phil Coulson** : What a terrible mental mage, please don’t ever say that again._

_**From Ms. Potts** : Don’t encourage my Alpha to pick up strangers and bring them home and I won’t!_

_**From Ms. Potts** : Wait, did you say THOR?!_

_**From Phil Coulson** : Merry Christmas, Ms. Potts. I’m sure this holiday season will be one for the books._

_**From Ms. Potts**  DID YOU SAY THOR!?!?_


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you doing, love?” Natasha leaned over Pepper’s shoulder to lay a kiss on the pretty Omega’s cheek, her snow white wings ruffling up and over Pepper’s pink feathers. “Online shopping? Why don’t we just take a car and go downtown, that would be more fun.” **  
**

“Tasha.” Pepper tipped her head back for another kiss, trilling sweetly when the Beta budged into the chair to hold her tight. “I thought I’d order a few things to wear for our Alpha, and this sort of thing is usually best ordered online, especially considering the different sized I’m trying to find.”

“A few things to wear for our Alpha.” Tasha repeated. “What  _sort_ of things?”

“Sexy sorts things, of course.” Pepper turned her phone so Natasha could see what website she was one. “See this one? I’m thinking that for Clint. The one with the more modest bottoms for Bucky, and of course, pom-poms for Steve.”

“Of course.” Natasha smothered a laugh when she saw the Christmas themed sleep wear. “Why is Clint’s so slutty? I understand the pom poms for Steve, and of course Bucky prefers to be a little more covered, those bottoms are very cute. But Clint’s outfit is just a bunch of string and semi-strategically placed jingle bells.”

“You know  _exactly_ why Clint’s is so slutty.” Pepper giggled and settled back into Natasha’s arms. “Would you like me to order you something? Maybe something with white fur to match your wings? You’d look like a snow queen, just lovely.”

“Our Alpha does like when I wear scandalous winter themed things.” Natasha mused. “What about for Sam and Bruce? I’d pay good money to see Sam in something risque and fur lined but Bruce would probably panic and Hulk out if you even mentioned lingerie.”

“I think I’d pay to see Sam in something like that too.” Pepper confirmed. “But I found  _fantastically_ tacky gingerbread pajama pants for him and Bruce, and of course for Tony and James.”

“Oh an also,” Pepper continued carefully, “Also, rumor has it Tony is bringing home another Alpha for us to meet.” Natasha’s wings ruffed up aggressively and Pepper hastened to add– “The new Alpha comes highly recommended by Agent Coulson and according to his texts,  _Thor_ should make this Christmas one to remember.”

“Thor?” Natasha lowered her wings a bare fraction, more than a little uneasy over the thought of a new Alpha in their home. “As in God of Thunder from the old myths and horribly cheesy comic books? Carries a hammer? Controls lightning?”

“Mm-hm, one and the same.” Pepper nuzzled at Tasha’s neck until the Beta relaxed a little more. “And apparently  _Thor_ took one look at our Alpha and had Tony presenting his wings and inviting him home for the holidays, so I’d say Tony approves of him as well.” 

“Oh lord, he had Tony presenting?” A long suffering sigh from the Beta. “What a ridiculously horny Alpha, putting his wings up for anyone at all. Have you ordered a new mattress for our Alpha’s room?”

“ _Believe_ me, that’s next on my list.”

******************

******************

Tonight was the night they’d planned to decorate the huge tree set up in the living room of the compound, so when Tony brought Thor through the front doors, most of the family was already gathered to start stringing the lights. 

Thor hadn’t been lying when he said he’d heard  _lots_ about Tony’s family, and took great delight in identifying each of them only by their temperament and wing color, charming each member of the family as only Alpha’s could.

Pepper was the only Omega present, and she blushed in surprise when Thor knelt in front of her and kissed her palm, rumbling about  _exquisite Omegas_  and how he was  _honored_ to meet her.

Natasha was less impressed, her white wings held stiffly and green eyes cool when introduced to the new Alpha, and Tony watched her carefully for several minutes. Ever since Obadiah Stane had nearly destroyed their life a few months prior, Tasha had been very adverse to people even  _visiting_ their home, and Thor had come with a bag and the clear intent to stay for a while. 

It took a few tries on Thor’s part but eventually even the wary Beta smiled as he complimented her on her reputation, exclaiming that she must teach him how to skulk about nearly invisible, asking if it was magic like his brother used, or simply a great skill that she could share. 

Natasha’s smile was barely a twist of her lips and a flick of her feathers but it was enough for Tony to breathe easier, blowing her a kiss as she headed back towards the tree. 

Bruce kept his distance from Thor altogether, offering a polite smile but keeping his arms crossed across his chest and Tony watched him, too. Bruce had never been one to warm up to newcomers easily, in fact  _Bucky_ was the only one besides Tony that Bruce tolerated in his space at all. Their family understood Bruce’s need for space that bordered on touch-repulsed, but Tony wasn’t sure Thor would pick up on it.

The Alpha surprised them all when he dropped those huge wings and lowered his voice, keeping his hands by his side as he talked with Bruce so he wouldn’t seem as physically imposing, even going so far as to cut the conversation shorter than he had with the others when Bruce started looking uncomfortable.

Tony mouthed a grateful _thank you_  to Thor, who waved him off with a wink and a smile before moving on to Sam.

Sam was a treasure, not one to be intimidated no matter how big the Alpha, always one to smooth over any awkward moments and Tony finally let himself relax once Sam and Thor were chatting and laughing about something mundane, Sam leading the big Alpha over to the tree and telling him to, “Put that tall ass to use and hang some lights, huh?”

“How are you, Alpha?” Pepper offered her cheek for a kiss and Tony gave her one promptly, his multicolored wings coming up to rest over hers. “Our family sure seems taken with your new friend, were you worried at all?”

“I am still a little worried about Tasha and Bruce.” Tony admitted. “I know I shouldn’t be, I know they are fine, but—“

“Well in their defense, the last Alpha that came in close proximity to our family tried to kill you.” Pepper said mildly. “Tried to rip your heart out right there on the balcony of the Tower. That’s the nearest Bruce has been to hulking our in almost two years and Tasha didn’t let you out of her sight for  _weeks_ , remember? They have a right to be a little wary of anyone new.”

“I know.” Tony put a hand over his chest, where his arc reactor lay hidden beneath his jacket. He would never forget Stane trying to rip it out of his body, and his family wouldn’t either. “But Thor’s good. Coulson has been working with him for weeks now and hasn’t had a single problem.” He sent Pepper a sly look from the corner of his eye. “I want one.”

“No.” Pepper said automatically. “No, Tony.” 

“But he’s so pretty!” Tony argued.

“He’s a  _literal_ Demi god.”

“Exactly what our family needs.” Emphatically, Tony’s eyes sparking in delight.”  A god. Maybe we can register as a religion and get tax write offs. How would you feel about that? You like tax write offs, right?” 

Pepper opted to side step the whole  _religion_ thing and tried another tactic to dissuade her Alpha from inviting the god to just move right in. “He won’t let you be Alpha when you’re in bed, you know.” she stated. “Not an Alpha like him.”

“I feel like I don’t have to tell you how on board I am for that.” The Alpha winked at her, feathers rustling teasingly. “I’d definitely let him play Alpha.”

“Oh Tony.”

“Love you lots, Pep.” Tony kissed her cheek again and headed towards the tree to help with the lights. “Let me know when my other mates get home, alright?”

Pepper only sighed and waved him off, settling back into a plush chair to get back to her online shopping, accessing the control panel of the Compound to bring Christmas music over the speakers.

Even with Thor’s help, it was nearly an hour before all the lights had been put on the tree and by that time the three other Omegas had returned from their errands, tramping through the front door and kicking snow from their boots before yelling  _hellos_ across the room.

“Ho-ho-holy crap.” Clint was the first one to notice Thor, his dark brown wings fluttering curiously. “Would you look what Santa brought me? How did he know I wanted a Chippendales Dancer in my stocking? Big and Blonde even looks like the right size too.” 

“Gross.” Bucky snorted, eyeing the huge Alpha warily, the metal tips of his primaries clicking as he shifted. “He scents like electricity. And  _power_. Who is that?” 

“You alright?” Clint instantly moved so he was standing a little in front of Bucky, ready and willing to protect the bigger Omega from anything that made him uneasy. “Want to go to our room?”

“Our Alphas here.” Bucky’s pale gaze found their Alpha. “M’okay.”

“Just let me know.” Clint brushed his fingers over Bucky’s stomach then stood on his toes to budge a kiss to his lips. “You might be a tall bastard but I’ll still fuck anyone up who messes with you. Me and Steve, right?”

Silence from the third Omega and they both turned to see why he was so quiet.

“Uh, Stevie? What- Whatcha staring at?”

Steve had yet to take his eyes off the new Alpha, and when Tony started bringing the blonde over to meet them, Steve’s golden wings flared open wide, stretching to their furthest inch before dropping submissively, showing off for the stranger.

The new Alpha didn’t skip a beat, responding to Steve by opening his own set of golden wings, arcing them high above his back and showing off a wingspan that was bigger than even Tony’s. Something that sounded like thunder rolled through the air and Clint yelped a little, Bucky backing up uncertainly when the Alpha’s eyes flashed lightning. 

“Steve.” Tony was grinning, apparently not perturbed at all that one of his mates had presented for another Alpha. “Hello beautiful.” He pulled Steve into a long kiss, combing his fingers through the golden feathers until Steve was melting into his arms, at least temporarily distracted from Thor by the feel of his Alpha against him.

“Clint.” Tony brought his wings up and around Clint to hold him close as they kissed, the Onega purring loudly enough to be heard clear across the room when Tony stroked firmly across his bonding mark. “I missed you today.” 

“Heya sweetheart.” Tony had special words just for Bucky, tucking the long hair behind Bucky’s ear and crooning quiet comforting things as the Omega curled into him, Bucky more than the others needing the contact and reassurance from his Alpha. “I’ve got you, baby.” he murmured, nipping a soft bite over Bucky’s bonding mark. “Everything’s alright.” 

“Thor.” Tony finally pulled away, but kept holding Bucky’s hand, feeling his mates unease. “Thor these are my mates. This is Bucky, this is Clint, and this is Steve.”

“All of them.” Thor’s gaze darted between the three Omegas, taking in Bucky’s metal arm and metal tipped wings, the more than suggestive smirk on Clint’s face, and lingering over Steve, who was practically trembling and unable to look away. “All  _three_ are your mates?” 

“Yes.” Tony said proudly, tugging his collar aside to show Thor the three overlapped bond marks on his neck. “All of them.”

“I see.” wasall Thor said, and Tony sent each of them off with another kiss and quiet instructions for them to find their decorations and get started on the tree.

“I must apologize.” Thor tore his eyes from Steve’s backside to face Tony again. “I was unprepared for how stunning your Omegas are, the stories I heard didn’t do them justice. They are all lovely but your mate  _Steven_ is—“

“I know.” Tony’s wings fluttered open in pride. “He is gorgeous, isn’t he?” 

“My apologies for staring.” Thor said again. “I mean no disrespect, when your mate showed me his wings I couldn’t help to react.” 

Tony waved off his apology. “You’ll find out that our family is really very unorthodox when it comes to matters like monogamy and boundaries in relationships.” He smirked when Thor’s eyes widened. “Yeah. Yeah, this should be a fun Christmas.”

********************

Thor was content to stay mostly in the background as the evening went on, staying out of the way of what was obviously a well established holiday ritual within the family and making his own observations on the unusual dynamics within the different pairs in the group. 

The dark winged Clint had no issue kissing whomever he wanted, smooching on cheeks and foreheads as he moved around the tree, but his kisses with Steve were much more heated, the two Omegas obviously having intimate knowledge of each other’s bodies. Bucky with his dangerous wings and rather astonishing left arm gravitated mostly towards Steve, and Sam hovered around all three of them, keeping a protective eye on everything happening. 

The lovely Pepper and intimidating Natasha were sweet and cuddly as they decorated the tree, sharing kisses and casual touches. They made a beautiful match, white feathers mingling with pink, two shades of red hair and green eyes– two beautiful women who were each terrifying in their own right. 

Bruce was a mystery, quiet and withdrawn and most of the family moved around him as if there were a required amount of space. Even Tony rarely touched him, and Thor found himself drawn in by the quiet man with dark eyes and messy hair, tracking his movements across the room and staring without even realizing it.

“I know you don’t know this, but people tend to go out of their way to not get on my nerves. And you staring is getting on my nerves.”

Thor startled, muffling a curse when Bruce suddenly appeared at his side, the lack of scent from the man allowing him to catch Thor unawares.

“My apologies.” He said swiftly. “I did not mean to offend. I’ve heard much of you during my time on Midgard, I am simply curious.”

“Be curious without staring at me.” Bruce said bluntly, and turned to leave. 

“They say you are the one of the smartest men to walk this planet.” Thor said in a rush, and Bruce hesitated. “And yet you are content to hide away here at home. They say what you have accomplished in your lab is near to magic, that only someone who dabbles in witchcraft could control a monster the way you do.” 

Bruce clenched his jaw. “It’s not  _witchcraft_ , but I could agree with the monster. There’s a whole side of me that deserves to be hidden away.” 

“Nonsense.” Thor shook his head adamantly. “A man such as yourself should be walking about proudly, celebrated by those who look up to you, because you have no peers. Even Anthony for all his genius, defers to you, isn’t that right?” 

“Uh–” Bruce blinked, thrown by the unexpected turn in the conversation. “Well, I–”

“In Asgard you would sit in the council of elders.” Thor continued, making a point of watching the others so Bruce wouldn’t feel like he was being stared at. “A man of your intellect, with a warrior such as your Hulk at the ready. You would be both formidable and desirable, sought after for all those reasons and a dozen more.”

“Desirable.” Bruce repeated, starting to flush and not really knowing why. “I don’t know about that.”

“They would all look at you the way your Alpha does.” Thor featured towards Tony. “With awe and respect and  _love_ in his eyes. I am curious as to why you are not as physically affectionate with him as the others. You so clearly love him as well, yet you seem like you avoid him. It is so different from how the rest of the family seems to be.” 

“That’s not really my area.” Bruce said automatically, cringing a little at Thor’s blunt observation. “Not um— romance and not sex. Not the way the rest of the family is. I love Tony very much but I don’t— I can’t—“

He shook his head quickly. “No. Not me. Not my area.” 

“In Asgard there are a thousand ways to show affection for another.” Thor said thoughtfully. “And a thousand more to show that you are interested in pursuing a relationship. Of all those ways, very few require physical affection and even less require a physical act of love. This family is unique, blessed, to have the opportunity to use so many different ways to show their love.” 

“I’m lucky to have an Alpha who understands and accepts me.” Bruce said hesitantly. “Tony has never made me feel out of place even in a family that takes the word clingy to a whole new level. Everyone outside my family considers me broken, as if the price for my intelligence is an inability to love.” 

“But you do love.” Thor countered. “You said so yourself.” 

“Apparently not in the acceptable ways.” Bruce didn’t mean to sound bitter, but the words were harsh anyway. It had been a long time since he’d had to explain himself to anyone and he had almost forgotten how much he hated it, even if the someone was more understanding than Bruce would have thought.

“Any way we choose to show love that does not harm another is acceptable. And those who think you are broken will never know the strength of your love the way your family does.” Thor’s golden wings lifted up and spread, not touching Bruce’s shoulders but close enough for the man to feel his warmth. “Is it too much to ask if I could join you in your lab, perhaps watch you work? Agent Coulson told me you have been researching the Bifrost, the science behind the transport and whether it is something that would be applicable for human use. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts and adding my own, if you think it would further your study.” 

“You want to… spend time with me?” Bruce turned and squinted at the demi-god, wishing for the first time in ages that his secondary biology hadn’t been stripped away by the Hulk, that he could actually scent whatever pheromones the big Alpha was giving off. 

“A thousand ways, Doctor.” Thor reminded him. “This would be just one.” 

Across the room, Tony looked up in time to see Bruce smile, to see Thor smile back down at him, and put a hand to his chest to ease the sudden ache.

“Alpha?” Bucky squeezed at his hand. “Alright?” 

“Everything’s fine, sweetheart.” Tony leaned over and kissed him. “I’m just glad Thor is fitting in, that’s all.” 

***************

***************

Sam was baking early the next morning, making stacks of peppermint fudge brownies, piles of his world famous sugar cookie bars that required an astonishing pound and a half of butter per batch, and delicate lace cookies that were Peppers favorite.

On a normal day, the family could eat through at least five dozen of whichever sweet he pulled from the oven but during the Christmas season that number doubled easily.

“Ugh, Sam. Two pans of brownies? My pants are already tight.” Tony grabbed an oven mitt and took a try from Sam’s hands, setting it on the counter before turning and drawing the Beta into a long kiss. “Maybe try something  sugar free? My waist band will thank you.”

“Blasphemy.” Sam retorted. “Your waist band is just fine. You fill out those pants exactly the way we all love.” 

“And that’s why I love you.” another kiss, their feathers intermingling. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Colonel Rhodes took Pepper and Nat  shopping.” Sam tasted a bit of dough before reaching for another pan to start scooping out more cookies. “I think our resident super soldiers finally convinced Clint to go for a run and Bruce is down in the lab.” He raised his eyebrows. “With Thor. The demi-god that you brought home with you. We gonna talk about that, or what?” 

“Well, what do you think of Thor?” Tony asked casually, folding his wings back so they wouldn’t stir up any of the flour. “He seemed to get on with the family alright.”

“Well let’s see.” Sam counted off on his fingers. “I’m pretty sure there was  _literal_ thunder when he and Steve made eye contact. He couldn’t talk to you without growling and looking like he was going to just tear your pants off right then and there.  _And_ he spent a good hour and a half talking with Bruce last night and I think I even saw Bruce blush. Bruce.  _Blushing_. Seems to me like he’s fitting in just fine.”

“Yeah well, Steve and Bruce are gorgeous.” Tony ignored the comment about himself. “Can’t blame him for staring, right?”

“Okay, but are you alright with that?” Sam asked pointedly. “Because he looks ready to put his own claim on your Omega  _and_ Bruce not to mention get you to bend over and call him Alpha. Are you okay with that? He’s not exactly family.” 

“Bucky wasn’t family a year ago either.” Tony pointed out. “And I have no problem with he and Steve being together, or him and Clint,  _or_ you and him.”

“ _Touché_.” Sam popped a tray of cookies in the oven and set the timer for thirteen minutes before turning the music up and chucking his apron. “Let’s stop talking about who the demi god wants to bone and do something fun. Fancy a dance, Alpha?”

“Sam, are you trying to seduce me with Christmas cookies and music?” Tony let his eyes flicker red teasingly. “I suppose I can handle that but since I’m the Alpha, I think I should lead.”

“Well now I dunno.” Sam spun Tony into his arms and started swaying to the music. “it’s been a while since you let  _me_ be Alpha when we spend the night together, maybe I’ll lead today.” 

“Alright fine, you can lead.” Tony laughed and put his arms around Sam’s neck to hold him closer, folding his own wings back so Sam’s red ones could come up and nearly cover him. “Which Christmas is this, Sam? How many years have we slow danced in the kitchen while you make cookies?” 

“This should be our fourth holiday season together.” Sam bent down to lay a sweet kiss on his Alpha’s lips. “And each one is better than the last.” 

*****************

*****************

Thor found Tony wrapping presents in his huge lab, the windows and doors blacked out so no one would peek in and spy their presents early. 

“Are you giving presents to the children, Anthony?” Thor’s mouth fell open a little when he saw the sheer amount of packages littering the floor and stacked on tables. “Or to an entire city?” 

“Hm?” Tony had tape on his fingers and a bow held in his mouth but he spat it out to answer, “Oh no. I mean, yes I give presents out in the children’s hospital every year, but these ones are just for my family.” 

“ _All of them_?” 

“It’s been a tough year.” Tony slapped a bow on a box and tossed it in with the others. “My family deserves lots of presents. It’s Bucky’s first Christmas with us, my first Christmas with my mates, the first Christmas after I nearly died.” he sighed and reached for another one to wrap. “My family has been through more in the last year than most people go through in their entire lives and I can’t change that or fix it so instead I bought them every single thing I could think of and on Christmas morning we will open presents for  _hours_.” 

“And then feast?” Thor prompted, grabbing a roll of paper and starting in on a rather large box. “Anthony, is this a–” 

“A new rifle for Bucky, yes.” Tony nodded. “And yes to the feast. Even though I might have to add to the menu if you’re going to stay?” 

“I would like to stay here in your home.” Thor settled on the floor and grabbed fro some tape. “If that’s alright.” 

“You’re more than welcome to stay.” Tony put a giant bow on a tiny box and when Thor looked at him curiously, he explained– “Pepper. Her favorite perfume comes in a tragically small bottle so the box gets an extra big bow to make up for it.” 

“Ah.” 

They wrapped in silence for a few moments, adding to the every growing pile that would go under the tree, and finally Thor started, “I am not sure how things work in this family of yours, Anthony, but I wish to make my interest known in both your Bruce and your Omega, Steven. I would never so much as look at them twice without your blessing, but–” 

“Who Bruce and Steven love is up to them.” Tony didn’t even bother looking up from his present. “Jealousy has no place in our family, and we’ve worked very hard to make sure that no one feels insecure or left out or anything like that, which of course brings me to the one and only thing I will say about you pursuing Bruce and Steve.” 

He waited until Thor met his eyes, and then leaned forward in the chair, his huge wings opening further and further until they nearly blocked out the light above their heads. Then Tony lets his eyes shade red, darker and darker until they were nearly black, a growl dragging his voice when he said–

“Let me be perfectly clear, Thor Odinson of Asgard. I don’t care what you’re the god of. I don’t care if you control thunder and lightning, I don’t care if you’re also secretly Aquaman.” 

Thor started to speak but Tony cut him off with a snarl that echoed off the lab walls. 

“If you do anything at all to hurt my family, if you hurt Bruce because you are giant and careless and don’t respect his boundaries, if you hurt my Omega because he loves with his entire soul and you’re just looking to get a knot off, I don’t care what you are the god of, do you understand?” 

Tony’s wings arced even higher, a clear threat in the muted colors. “I will pluck every one of those golden feathers from those big ol’ wings and use them to stuff the pillows on my bed before personally putting your ass into the shredder, do I make myself perfectly clear?” 

“Anthony.” Thor flicked his wings out in a quick apology, a soothing rumble deep in his chest. “I have no intention of harming your family in anyway.” 

“See that you don’t.” Tony flared his wings for just a second more before lowering them again. “Don’t ruin my Christmas by forcing me to do something violent.” 

“Ruining your Christmas is the furthest thing from my mind.” Thor assured him and they went back to wrapping. 

After another moment, the blonde Alpha asked– “And if I were to show my interest in anyone else in your family, would I need your permission before doing so?” 

“Same warning applies, Thor.” Tony scribbled a name on a tag. “Mind yourself or miss your feathers.” 

“Mind myself or risk my feathers.” Thor moved faster than Tony thought possible, stepping right into his space and rucking his fingers into the other Alpha’s hair, tilting Tony’s head back to lay a searing kiss on his lips. 

Tony didn’t even hesitate to kiss back, his wings snapping open in delight when Thor’s lips parted beneath his own and their tongues slid together, dipping in swirling as they tried to taste every bit of each other. 

“Am I risking my feathers, Alpha?” Thor asked when they parted for air, crooning contentedly and letting his golden wings settle over Tony’s darker colors and surround them both. “Am I risking my feathers kissing you?” 

“You might be risking them if you stop,  _Alpha_.” Tony laughed against Thor’s mouth when the Alpha nibbled at his bottom lip. “I thought you were too distracted by Bruce and Steve to remember me.” 

“You are far too impressive an Alpha to forget about.” Thor sucked at Tony’s tongue when it ventured into his mouth again, swallowing the moan from the Alpha. “I have every intention of having you in my bed Christmas morning.” 

“Good luck with that.” A push of wings cleared the table behind them and Tony jumped up to sit on it, urging Thor between his knees. “ _Everyone_ sleeps in my bed on Christmas. You could probably get a spot on the floor.” 

“Demi-gods don’t sleep on the floor.” Thor grinned when Tony tore his shirt right down the middle and tossed it away. “Buy a bigger bed.” 

“I have a feeling Pepper is already on that.”  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be the first to admit that I could have written another 25k on this particular verse, there are so many things to explore about how Thor fits into the family, but alas, the commission was only for 10k and I already passed that limit lol 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff!

“God I hate the mall.” Bruce dodged a group of teenage girls who were too busy giggling to notice they nearly ran him over. “If those girls were old enough to have wings I could have smothered just now.” **  
**

“Just do what Natasha does when she goes shopping.” Bucky scowled at a Beta who was unfortunate enough to stumble into his path. “What does Clint call it, her murder glare? Works for me, tend to keep people out of my way.”

“Okay but you—“ Bruce skirted another group and got back to Bucky’s side. “You and Natasha both have natural frowns. My best annoyed face isn’t even  _close_ to enough to get people to move. Look at you, you’ve got a perimeter of six feet around you and you aren’t even waving those wings around.”

“I got a natural frown, Bruce?” Bucky frowned exaggeratedly. “Seems sorta mean to say.”

“You’ve got a good smile too, Buck.” Bruce leaned in to bump their shoulders, just a light touch before he moved away again. “But keep scowling anyway because we’re making great time through this crowd.”

“So. Thor.” Bucky flicked his wings out warningly when an Alpha looked at him for too long, drawn by the sweet scent of Omega and curious about the wingless one who accompanied him. “He’s been spending lots of time with you.”

“Some time.” Bruce hedged, the very tips of his ears turning pink. “Not as much as he spends with Tony and Steve though.” He sent the Omega a curious look. “How do you feel about that? About Tony being another Alpha, with Steve scenting like another Alpha?”

“M’alright.” Bucky scratched at his neck uncomfortably. “Since we’re bonded Stevie always scents like our Alpha so as long as I can scent that it’s okay. Same with Tony.”

“And your heightened emotions and sense of smell because of your changing condition?” Bruce kept the question clinical and Bucky appreciated it. “Has Thor being around affected that? Are you feeling more settled? More anxious?”

“More anxious.” Bucky turned with Bruce and headed towards a specialty gadget store before continuing. “You’re changing th’subject though. You seen the way that Alpha looks at you? Like he wants to wrap you up tight and never let you go.”

“An Alpha like Thor wants something I can’t give him.” Bruce picked up a gadget with enough buttons to make Bucky’s head spin. “Eventually he won’t be fascinated by my science anymore and then he’ll realize I really can’t do—“ a vague motion. “— like the rest of the family does. Then he’ll stick with just Tony and Steve.”

“Tony didn’t.” Bucky was almost whispering now, not wanting to embarrass Bruce by talking about it for too long. “He loves ya even though you don’t do all that. He loved me even when I  _couldn’t_ do any of it. Why would Thor be different? Give him a chance.”

“I want to.” Bruce allowed himself the tiniest smile. “I like him.

Bucky moved closer then, slowly to give Bruce the chance to pull away, and pushed his forehead into Bruce’s in an affectionate gesture. “He likes you too.”

Later at lunch, after Bruce had bought some fancy science thing guaranteed to make their Alpha smile, he watched Bucky start in on his second sandwich and asked, “Right about eight weeks now?”

Bucky swallowed hard and shook his head, touching his stomach for a split second. “Ten and a half.”

“Tony hasn’t said anything about it to anyone, not even me when we talk in the lab.”

“I asked him not to.” Bucky put his sandwich down, wings drooping and blue eyes miserable. “I know everyone knows already, and I know our Alpha wants to celebrate but I just—“ he shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Why not?” Bruce prompted, thinking he already knew the answer. “Why can’t Tony celebrate it?”

“What if I’m broken from HYDRA?” Bucky whispered. “And something happens? It would break Tony’s heart. Would break my heart. I’d never be able to fix that.” 

“None of us are broken.” Bruce said firmly, almost angrily. “None of us are broken, least of all you. Not after all the healing you’ve done in the last year. And if you’re worried about anything happening, or anything going wrong, I’m the best doctor in the world, Bucky. I have seven PhDs and I will put all of them to use for you.” 

“You have seven PhD’s In science.” Bucky pointed out.

“But I’m brilliant in everything.” Bruce countered. “And if I can’t do it, our Alpha and I can build a machine that can. You have nothing to worry about.” It was rare for Bruce to initiate physical contact, but he did now, reaching out and taking Bucky’s hand and holding tight until the Omega smiled again, black and silver wings lifting hopefully.

“Letting the family talk about it, letting our Alpha celebrate with you—“ he raised his eyebrows. “That will go a long way towards helping your anxiety. Being alone makes everything seem worse, you know? Trust me, I isolated myself for a long time.”

“You’re confident.” Bucky noted. “More so in the last few days.”

“Yes well, apparently in Asgard I’d be very highly sought after.” Bruce raised his drink in a faux  _cheers_. “And you’re changing the subject.”

“Yeah, I know I am.” Bucky finished his food and stood up to throw the bag in the trash. “I’ll be right back, alright. Wait for me.”

Bruce waited for almost ten minutes, and Bucky finally reappeared, walking fast and carrying a tiny, yellow bag. The name of a prominent baby store was emblazoned on the front and it looked impossibly delicate clutched in Bucky’s metal fist. 

“You’ll make our Alpha cry with that.” was Bruce’s only comment, but he was smiling proudly. 

“So will the popsicle picture frame.” Bucky retorted. “Maybe you should buy him a box of tissues to go along with that fancy gadget of yours.” 

“That’s probably a good idea.”

*******************

*******************

“Pepper there are thirteen pages here.” Rhodey stared down at the notepad in disbelief. “Thirteen pages! This is _thirteen pages_  of a color coded checklist to make sure that every present is beneath the tree according to certain color schematics because Tony needs everything in a  _pattern_?” 

“Mm-hmm. That’s exactly what it is.” Unfazed by the size of the list, Pepper was already cataloging gifts and moving them under the tree. “Tony likes the presents to be a certain way, you know that.”

“Thirteen pages.” The Alphas royal blue wings flickered in annoyance. “Thirteen pages of gifts?”

“Oh, and this is the list of my presents.” Pepper dug out a sealed envelope from her purse. “I’m not allowed to organize these presents so you have to do it.”

“This is an entire page.  _Front and back_.”

“He’s your best friend, James.” The pretty Omega teased. “Stage an intervention if you think his shopping is getting out of control!”

“Yes, he’s my best friend but he lives with a literal compound full of enablers!” The Colonel groaned and began sorting gifts to get to Pepper’s. “A  _literal_ compound full of enablers and you are the queen of them all.”

“Careful, Colonel Rhodes.” Pepper fluffed her wings out at him. “Asking me to tell our family to deny our Alpha the chance to spoil us is tantamount to mutiny of the highest order.”

“Mutiny of the highest order.” He repeated, and when Pepper giggled, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “If you didn’t have me so tightly wound around your little finger I might take offense to that. You can’t accuse a Colonel of mutiny.”

“I won’t accuse you of things if you do your duty, soldier.” Pepper raised her eyebrows challengingly, and with a little more grumbling, Rhodey went back to his list.

“Thor’s changed the family dynamic, hasn’t he?” the Alpha asked after another minute. “With his interest in Tony and the others?”

“He has changed things, yes.” Pepper pushed an assortment of small boxes into Natasha’s pile. “But it all seems positive. “Tony has a new toy to play with–” Rhodey choked and she smothered another giggle. “–I haven’t seen Steve this smitten maybe  _ever_ , and Bruce is both shocked over Thor’s interest in him and flattered to death which has resulted in him blushing and smiling more than he ever has. Clint has someone else to tell his terrible jokes to, and Natasha got herself thoroughly thrashed the other day when she challenged our resident demi-god to a wrestling match.”

“That’s a good thing?”

“Well it took her down a notch or two.” Another package for Clint’s pile. “And then Thor rubbed her feet and sang her Asgardian lullabies when she fell asleep on the couch, it was really  _very_ sweet.”

“Hm.” Rhodey picked up a oddly shaped package with Pepper’s name on it and shook it curiously. “I spoke with Agent Coulson earlier this morning. He says Thor has a brother.”

Pepper’s green eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Oh he does, does he?”

“Apparently the most reliable descriptions feature a tall Omega with long hair and green eyes.” James waggled his eyebrows mischievously. “Sounds like Tony’s type. Tall, long hair and green eyes? An Omega? Maybe I’ll set up an introduction.”

“Colonel Rhodes, don’t you dare.” she warned. “My enabling of our Alpha stops at letting him buy Christmas presents, I  _refuse_ to let him acquire another demi-god, much less one that’s an Omega.”

“I don’t know Pep, two gods in the family, rampant polyamourous relationships, something of a harem of Omegas. That’s half the qualification to register as a religious organization, isn’t it? We should turn the upper living room into a chapel.”

Pepper’s squawk of outrage was covered by a kiss from the Alpha, his wings surrounding her in warmth for a long moment.

“Everyone teases me about us being a cult just so we can get the tax exemptions.” she murmured against his mouth. “None of you will be laughing when I make you take a vow of celibacy, hm?”

*******************

*******************

Christmas Eve, and the family was gathered in the common room to dance to the over loud music, eat as much food as they possibly could and drink literal gallons of Christmas punch, thoroughly spiked with enough alcohol to make even Steve’s eyes widen at the first taste.

Tony had flown the twins in from Sokovia, making sure their plane landed at the same time as Yinsens as he came from D.C., and for the first since Tony was rescued from Afghanistan, the entire family was under one roof.

Sam grabbed his Alpha and spun him out on the dance floor, showing off those famous Wilson dance moves while Tony whooped and cheered and tried to match him step for step. Clint took Natasha out as well, but their dance was much slower, wings mingling as they shared kisses and quiet words and laughed over Sam’s antics.

Bucky sat on the couch with Steve perched protectively nearby, his golden wings covering Bucky’s shoulders. This was their first real Christmas together since before the war, and they shared memories of getting oranges in their stockings as kids, the year Steve’s parents passed and he had moved in with the Barnes’ for the holiday before he and Bucky moved out to get their own place, of the year they had to burn the chairs just to stay warm.

“Missed a whole lotta Christmas’s together, didn’t we?” Bucky said sadly and Steve pressed a kiss first to Bucky’s temple, then his cheek, and when the other Omega looked up, square on the lips.

“Never gonna miss another one.” he whispered. “Our Alpha will make sure we’re always home for Christmas with each other. The  _entire_ family.” and Bucky smiled, leaning his head into Steve’s shoulder, his hand resting lightly on his still flat midsection.

“Bucky is…” Yinsen caught the movement and made a vague gesture over his own stomach. “Yes?”

“He isn’t ready to talk about it.” Bruce said quietly, but he nodded in confirmation. “I am monitoring him very closely, making sure all is well and so far everything is perfectly normal, perfectly healthy.”

“That is good to hear.” Approvingly, the older Beta folding his hands as if in prayer. “After so much grief, he and his Alpha deserve good news. And the tall one?” A nod towards Thor. “Where did Tony find him?”

“Would you believe New Mexico?”

“After the things I have seen your Alpha do, I would believe anything.” Yinsen reached out and took a cup from eggnog from Pietro’s hand as he passed and the silver haired kid protested, “ _Ded_ , I am an adult! I am allowed to drink!”

“It’s not your age that’s a problem, brother.” Wanda flicked her brother on the ear as she passed, her odd wings snapping up and out in a gesture of respect to both Bruce and Yinsen. “You act like an asshole when you get the slightest bit tipsy.”

“Better than getting witchy and bossy!” He retorted, electric blue wings bursting from his shoulders and flaring out in annoyance. “Like  _you_ do!”

“ _Vnuchata_.” Yinsen smiled broadly and brought them in for a hug, his wings reaching out to try and cover both of them. “I have missed you. Even your squabbles.”

“We’ve missed you, grandfather.” Wanda kissed both his cheeks. “So happy to be spending Christmas together with our family.”

“The children Maximoff-Barton-Stark!” Clint came over with Natasha to break up the moment and the twins both shouted in excitement, throwing arms and wings around the Omega and signing faster than they were even talking, speaking over each other to try and catch Clint up on everything that had happened since they had last been in the states.

“I have my hearing aids in.” Clint said/ signed with a loud laugh, but it didn’t stop the twins hands from moving at a near blur as they dragged him and Natasha over to the couch to talk and hug.

Yinsen took the chance to slip away to speak with Tony, wrapping his arms around the Alpha and pushing their foreheads together for a long moment, and while they were occupied, Thor took Yinsen’s place at Bruce’s side. He stood close but not too close, heavy wings spreading out enough for Bruce to feel the warmth but not be smothered.

Bruce didn’t say anything at all, but after almost a minute, he moved close enough that the very tips of Thor’s primaries brushed his back and Thor just smiled over it.

Bucky noticed of course, and elbowed Steve hard enough to hurt before inclining his head towards the pair. Clint saw it next and poked at Natasha so she would notice, and Sam saw it over Tony’s head, jostling his Alpha lightly so he would look and see.

“Do you ever get the feeling we’re being stared at?” Bruce asked and Thor shrugged, “Men like you and I should be used to being stared at. Why wouldn’t they stare at us?” 

Bruce laughed quietly, and inched a tiny bit closer.

*******************

*******************

It was nearly midnight before the party started to wind down, and Tony stood on the outskirts of the living room watching his family as they snuggled together.

Pietro was passed out with his head in Natasha’s lap, Wanda still signing and talking with Clint, sharing a cup of tea. Bucky was drowsy, tiring easily these days and needing extra cuddles so Sam was working his fingers through the Omega’s long hair and murmuring quietly to lull him to sleep. Steve was curled up on one side of Thor, pressed into the Alpha’s side and smiling at something Bruce said from the other side of Thor, nothing but their knees touching on that end. Pepper had exchanged her high heels for fuzzy slippers and sipped at hot chocolate as she finished up a few emails that had to be completed before Christmas day, pressing at the controls of the Compound to bring the lights and music all down to a more manageable level

“Tony.” Colonel Rhodes stepped into the living room and Tony opened his wings in welcome, the other Alpha’s dark blue feathers opening as well. “What are you doing out here, shouldn’t you be in there cuddled up with the family?”

“Sometimes it’s nice just to watch and see everyone so happy.” Tony folded his arms and leaned against the door jam. “I didn’t know if you’d make it tonight, how’s everything at the Pentagon? Will they survive without War Machine there to keep the riffraff away?” 

“The Pentagon is going to hell like it always is.” Rhodey shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it into a nearby chair. “And you know I wouldn’t miss Christmas Eve, Tony. We’ve been celebrating Christmas together since you were fourteen.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony smiled at the memory. “I know.”

“You seem sad.” Rhodey peered a little closer at the Alpha. “Are you okay?” 

“Not sad.” Tony denied. “Maybe a little overwhelmed. There were a lot of years there that I thought you were my only family, Rhodey. Only person in the world that loved me after I lost my parents, only one who I was ever going to be able to count on.” he pressed a hand to the arc reactor and Rhodey frowned over the motion, hating the reminder of all his friend had been through. “And then Pepper came along and all the sudden I had  _twice_ as many people who loved me.”

“And now?” Tony stretched his wings out as if he were trying to encompass the entire room. “Now every year my family grows just a little bit more and every day I think I can’t get happier but what do you know?” his smile grew into a grin when he saw Pepper finally put down her phone and curl up next to Natasha, burrowing under the pretty Beta’s wings and closing her eyes. “Every day I get just a little bit happier.”

Rhodey slung an arm around his oldest friends shoulders, hauled Tony in close for a hug. “Merry Christmas Tones.”

Tony sounded a little choked up when he answered, “Merry Christmas, Rhodey.”


End file.
